


strange magic (becomes stranger love)

by jinsaturns (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Magic, Witchcraft, not to jiwoo tho to a man im sorry he wont last long, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jinsaturns
Summary: Ha Sooyoung leads a perfect, boring life. She hates it. She wants to be in the heart of New York City, fighting alongside the women who still believe in old magic.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip (Past), Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	strange magic (becomes stranger love)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a MONSTER. i have worked on this fic for well over a year and have completely scrapped it four times. i had to get this first chapter out there, to even see if anyone was interested in the concept. so here it is, tear it apart please. leave me feedback, and lmk if it’s even worth working on any more. enjoy <3 [come find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/vorehyuna)

New York, 1874. Sooyoung has been the perfect daughter, always has done what was expected. She always will. Her parents introduced her into society at fifteen, she was betrothed to a businessman by 18. She attends galas, hosts charity events, presides over her brunch club like royalty. Despite all of this, despite her perfect grace, Sooyoung feels suffocated. 

Day in and day out she does the same thing. Toast, honey, and coffee for breakfast; a walk downtown at midday; meets with her fiancé; comes back home; reads and does needlepoint. The only alteration to her routine is when her parents ask her to host an event. She puts on her facade of content lady of high society, and entertains each and every guest to the best of her abilities. Tonight, the church is hosting a gala.

The lights are glittering, the champagne is sparkling. Truly, its as if the atmosphere is for only the most glamourous. She knows that the pastor despises her mother currently, turning this into an affair rather than a place to speak their own ideals. That’s the only thing that they hold in the same regard: both women were spiteful beyond belief; anything to show the men in their lives that it is they who have the true power. 

The ladies with their tittering laughs, the men who commanded all the attention. It wasn’t comfortable, but she was good at it. As Sooyoung makes her way around the room champagne in hand, she spots her fiancé. Joonsuh was holding court with his friends easily, and when he catches her eye, she knows that the glint means he wishes to speak with her. Sighing, she follows him to the corridor. Sooyoung knows this dance, pioneered it even. Passing by the drink table, she sets her glass down, knows that she would need both hands free to deal with him. 

They come to a stop away from the party, music barely audible. They stand facing each other, eyes shooting daggers. If looks could kill, Sooyoung would have been rid of him long ago. Finally, she breaks contact; retreats back into the good little girl her parents expect her to be. 

“Mr. Statenhorn asked about you,” Joonsuh finally reveals, “Wanted to know whether or not you were planning on joining the church ladies this Sunday for their march.”

Sooyoung steels herself, taking in a breath. “You know,” she begins, “I don’t really feel like I belong alongside those old crones.” She chances a glance up towards Joonsuh, attempting to gauge what exactly he’s thinking. Whatever it is, it’s not good. 

“I think you should go. Mingle a little. Be _proper_ for once Soo!” Joonsuh is getting progressively angrier, louder. He grabs her by the forearm, pincer-like grip uncomfortably tight. His hands are shaking, and Sooyoung _really_ doesn’t like the way he’s getting closer to her, crowding her in to the corner. 

Sooyoung draws in another breath, lets it out before stepping closer. “Joonsuh. I advise you to step back and compose yourself before you do something you might _regret_.” She lets the venom seep into the last word, holding his gaze defiantly. She may respect her parents enough to bend to their will but the one thing she would not do is roll over and show her underbelly like a dog. 

Her fiancé visibly stiffens, and she knows that his heart rate has picked up. This is the game they play, Sooyoung lets Joonsuh pretend he holds power over her until he pushes too hard; then she has to remind him: he is not her _owner_ , they are equals. 

Joonsuh finally relaxes his grip, attempting to make soothing circles over the marks on her arm. She snatches her arm away, and steps backward; pulling her shawl to cover the angry red marks. A change comes over Joonsuh, like he has realized his mistake, remembered who she truly is. He adjusts his jacket, runs his hand through his still slicked hair. 

“You’re right. I apologise Sooyoung, you do not have to attend.” He stiffly lowers his head, like a wounded animal finally reluctantly accepting it’s defeat. Sooyoung knows this is not the end of their war, simply another battle under her belt. They will spar again, and next time veiled threats may not be enough to keep Joonsuh’s anger at bay.

Turning away from him, Sooyoung starts back toward the ballroom. The music crescendos, as does her anxiety. Nothing severe, just constant panic that she feels at these functions.

_What if they find out you’re pretending?_

_What if they ask you a question?_

_What if they bring her up?_

As the orchestral backing swells, the man on the podium becomes more enthusiastic. She can hear him, over the instruments, over her own heartbeat, through the heavy oak doors. She can picture him, though Sooyoung has never laid eyes on the man. Round, not plump, but _round_. Straw hair, straw mustache, watery eyes. Red in the face, spittle flying from his lips. 

As Sooyoung finally heaves open the doors, pushes through the crowd she is not surprised to find that her assumptions were spot on. She knows that she's good at reading people, especially old men. He’s pale, pudgy and utterly off putting.

“-tches! These women are an absolute abomination to God and all that he stands for! Devilry will not be tolerated in this congregation, nor will we tolerate it in this city. Next weekend, we will stage a demonstration. The women of our congregation will demand that this city cast off the vile evil of these women, and cast them out.” The pastor is extolling his hatred, condemning the women of New York. They are impure, unholy in his eyes. But Sooyoung knows that they are more in tune with the women that lived before them. Oh, those gypsies, those wandresses, those quietly powerful goddesses. 

Sooyoung glances around, all of these women should have protested. They should not have been listening with rapt attention, leaning forward as if this were a gladiator’s match. The men should not have clapped this vigorously, desperate for the pursuit of young girls. Disgusted, she turns away, drifting towards the balcony. 

“Sooyoung! Sooyoung, dear, wait for me please!” 

Pausing, glancing over her shoulder, Sooyoung spies Elizabeth Gladderston. The woman is frantically pushing through the throngs of people, so Sooyoung slows her pace a little. Breathing heavily, Ms. Gladderston catches up to her; face flushed, chest heaving. 

“I’ve been meaning to corner you young lady! It’s as if you’ve been avoiding me for months,” the older woman accuses “in fact, if I didn’t know you so well I would think you were _frightened_ of me.” She stresses the word, a mean grin stretching across her face. 

And _damn_ it, the woman was right. Sooyoung had been avoiding her, was scared of her. She was the only one who knew exactly how close she and Jungeun had been. 

“Oh, Ms. Gladderston, you _know_ how much I adore you. I would never avoid you, truly.” Sooyoung was lying through her teeth, and they both knew it. Between the two of them though, she was the better liar, always had been. 

“Sooyoung, darling I am perfectly aware how much you think of me,” the titanium haired woman began, her words edging on threatening. “By the way, how is young Miss Kim?”

There it was. Sooyoung hated talking about Jungeun. For four years she had been in love with the girl. Nevermind her betrothal, nevermind the church. Sooyoung only had eyes for Jungeun, and they swore they would find a way out of this city. Jungeun held the stars in her eyes, the curve of her mouth was a secret escape. The slope of her shoulders was Sooyoung’s idea of heaven, and within their story were millions of little plays. 

She loved Jungeun, with all of her heart and soul. Then Jungeun left. She disappeared months ago and Sooyoung hadn’t heard from her since. She was completely over Jungeun, only thinking about her when the church ladies asked. 

“You know, Elizabeth, I haven’t heard from her in a while. It really worries me, but what is a girl to do?”

“Pity, you two were always so… _close_.” The older woman was gazing knowingly at Sooyoung, and it unnerved her. She felt naked, all her secrets laid bare. 

“Yes, we were weren’t we? I miss her terribly, Elizabeth. How is Mr. Gladderston,” Sooyoung queried, pushing back just as hard, “no more falls I suppose?”

Elizabeth Gladderston’s husband was a drunkard, plain and simple. Last month, he had a little too much whiskey and stumbled in an alleyway. Fourteen stitches later and he found himself back at old Jack Stoddard’s bar, downing shots. She feels bad for the woman, truly she does. Elizabeth was nice, and sweet, just not always the best at keeping her gossip to herself. 

“You know dear, I’m afraid Philip isn’t doing much of anything anymore. Certainly not drinking,” she began. “In fact, after his funeral I’m not sure Philip will ever touch a drop of the stuff.”

Puzzled, Sooyoung raised her hand towards Ms. Gladderston’s shoulder. Then, _oh_ , dear lord that means that the woman was a widow now. It explained the aggressive way Ms. Gladderston was acting earlier: Sooyoung no longer held any leverage over her. 

“Elizabeth, I am so sorry for your lo-” Sooyoung started.

Elizabeth scoffed. “Nonsense Sooyoung. It was high time that old bastard got out of my life. For heaven’s sake, I have been managing his business for years. Now I just get to actually take credit for my work.” The older woman cut her off. “Well, I have taken up far too much of your time dear. I do hope you hear from Miss Kim soon, and I pray that you still hold me as a dear friend.”

With a squeeze of Sooyoung’s shoulder, the older woman walked away; taking with her the slight sense of unease. Sooyoung and Elizabeth were close, and she looked towards the older woman for guidance in her most difficult situations. They were always at odds, but they respected each other and genuinely hoped for the good wellbeing of the other. 

Sooyoung sidestepped the rest of the attendees easily, her tact coming in handy. Once she was outside, she opened up her umbrella and began walking home. The rain was barely a drizzle, but it was more than a little chilly and her shawl did little to provide warmth. 

“Miss Ha! Miss Ha!” A voice, piping up from behind her. She attempted to ignore the boy, merely wanting to walk home. Evidently she would have no such luck, as he cut her off from the front. 

“Miss Ha, if you were to wait a little I am certain your coachman would be making his rounds soon. That way you weren’t messing up your pretty heels.” The young man in front of her explained. 

Looking over to him, Sooyoung offered a soft smile. “That’s quite alright. I enjoy walking, and some fresh air would do me good.”

“Ma’am it isn’t ladylike for you to walk alone at this hour, and I would be remiss if something were to happen-” the boy began again. 

“I said it was quite alright. I appreciate the concern, truly. If you would go inform my fiancé Kim Joonsuh, I would be eternally grateful.”

Nodding, the young man turns and heads back towards the gala. As Sooyoung started on her way again, she became lost in thought. 

_Where was Jungeun?_ The girl didn’t have that many places to go. Especially when the number of people willing to help young women were few and far between. Gazing around the street, Sooyoung sees a small light. Dimly, she can make out the small silhouette of a girl. 

Crossing the street, cold hands gripping her umbrella tightly, Sooyoung comes to a stop in front of a makeshift tent in an alley. The tattered sheets were doing nothing to keep the rain out, not to mention the cold. Standing in front of the mess makes her feel a little bit better about the mess that is her mind, in a cruel way. 

Suddenly, a head pops out. A girl with bright, inquisitive eyes and a smile to match. She looks pale, skinny, and frankly a little too energetic for nearing on midnight in the freezing rain. 

“Hello! Goodness, you must be freezing, would you like a reading,” the girl exclaimed, already dragging Sooyoung into the makeshift tent “or would you rather just stay until the rain lets up?” Sooyoung digs her heels in just outside of the entrance, still standing in the cold rain. 

“Uh, I believe I would like a name, if that’s not too much to ask.” Sooyoung deadpanned.

“Oh! My name is Jiwoo, I’m 19, and I’m a Libra. I have-“ the girl began chattering away.

“Sorry, what did you say your name was? I didn’t quite catch that.” It was still cold, the girl was still shivering, and Sooyoung could have sworn the girl made the sound “ _chuu_ ” with her mouth somewhere in the ramble of words.

“My name is Jiwoo. Kim Jiwoo.” The girl was shuffling around now, her lips blue and honestly at this point she just wants the girl somewhere dry.

“Well Jiwoo, my name is Ha Sooyoung and I would love to have a reading. Let’s go in shall we?” The girl perked up, ushering Sooyoung into the makeshift tent. 

“Have you been read before? It’s nothing scary I promise!” Jiwoo is setting out worn cards, holding them reverently. The girl’s slender hands shuffling the cards shouldn’t look as attractive as they do to Sooyoung. Neither should her large, warm eyes. Her face looks guileless, despite her body’s worn appearance. 

Sooyoung shakes her head, no of course she hasn’t done this before. It’s taboo in her circle, even entertaining the thought could be disastrous. She looks over to the girl, and wonders _“How many of them are there?”_ There’s absolutely no way this girl could survive on her own, evident from the fact that her hands are shaking as she lays out her spread. 

Jiwoo rises to retrieve a glass of water, and must move too fast. She lurches to the side, stumbling and steadying herself just in time before she falls. Worried, Sooyoung makes to get up to guide her but Jiwoo waves the taller girl off. 

“It’s fine, I just haven’t eaten in a while. It’ll pass soon.” is all Jiwoo offers as explanation for her spell.

“How long is a while exactly?” queries Sooyoung. Jiwoo returns to her former spot with no more incidents, and looks quite guiltily at her hands.

“Two days, give or take...” comes the quiet answer, “I didn’t have any customers for a while so I had to make due.”

“Two _days_? There’s no way you should be standing right now Jiwoo-ah!” Sooyoung is getting increasingly closer to the girl, draping her shawl over the girl’s shoulders. 

“Miss Ha, it’s okay really!” The girl was trying to shrug Sooyoung’s shawl off of her shoulders but Sooyoung just replaced it. 

“Call me Sooyoung, I can’t stand my surname. It makes me sound stuffy and old.” Granting the girl a small smile, Sooyoung sat back down. In the meantime, Jiwoo had meticulously set up the cards in a cross pattern, with four running down the side. 

“So this is a long spread, if at any time you feel uncomfortable, stop me. I don’t want you to feel bad about this okay?” This is the only time that Jiwoo has looked serious during their whole interaction. Unable to find her voice, Sooyoung just nods. 

Jiwoo takes a look at the first card, and her face lights up. Sooyoung raises an eyebrow at the giddy girl, not understanding the significance.

“So this card is the current situation you are in. It includes outside forces beyond your control and your own emotions. This is the Eight of Cups, and it being in this spot means you are going on a journey.” Jiwoo is explaining excitedly, and Sooyoung doesn’t have the heart to tell her that she doesn’t exactly have the means to leave New York.

“Of course, it’s not a literal journey,” the girl continues, taking Sooyoung’s hands into hers “it’s more of an adventure of self. You have left something behind, freed yourself. Now you are going up that metaphorical mountain, Sooyoung. You aren’t there yet, but you will find yourself soon.”

Jiwoo moves closer to Sooyoung, her delicate hands still trembling, she picks up the next card and furrows her brow a little. 

“Huh.” It seems that the tiny girl is stumped. “I actually haven’t seen this one in this position before. This card crosses you, it’s what’s standing in the way of your current situation. But this looks like there may be a reason you aren’t particularly safe right now.”

Sooyoung was getting a little impatient. “Jiwoo please, just get on with telling me how I will perish or whatever that indicates.”

“Well this the Page of Swords. It usually indicates an obsessive man in your life. You may not know him but _he_ knows _you_. And he will do whatever it takes to harm you.” Jiwoo’s voice becomes more shaky as she continues, her eyes turning glossy and watery. “He has a fervent childlike obsession with some aspect in your life. I’m not sure what, but Sooyoung you need to be on the lookout. He is very dangerous.”

That was… disconcerting to say the least. There were many men in her life, but the first one who came to her mind was Joonsuh. She quickly banished that thought: the man was much too frightened of her to do anything. Sooyoung glanced over to see that Jiwoo was whiter than a sheet, her hands gripping her own skin savagely. She had to calm the girl, if she continued like this in her current state she would pass out from the stress; Sooyoung _really_ did not want to explain that to anyone tonight. 

“Noted, I will be on the lookout for odd men,” she jokes, “not like they are not everywhere.”

Jiwoo sighs, sounds immediately exasperated as if she had been dealing with Sooyoung for years instead of mere minutes. She looks at Sooyoung, really _looks_ at her, and raises her brow. “Are you okay with this? It’s getting a little heavy, and you can still back out.”

Sooyoung laughs, hearty and full. “Jiwoo, dear, this is absolutely nothing. I am a Korean immigrant in New York city. I am a young woman. Trust me, if this is the worst it gets I shall be lucky.” 

Jiwoo is still shaking, her knuckles white, and there are red marks on her fair skin. Sooyoung is not sure what to do, how to comfort her. Rising from her spot, she awkwardly pats the girl’s shoulder. Jiwoo seemed to lean into her touch, her head lolling to the side. Sooyoung fights the urge to take the smaller girl into her arms, to hold the shaking girl; comfort her. 

Jiwoo beats her to it. The girl launches herself at Sooyoung, sobbing and clinging to her. Harsh breaths rack the girl’s body and she clings to her back. Sooyoung can feel the press of Jiwoo’s shoulder blades as she delicately wraps her arms around the girl. 

Sooyoung shouldn’t enjoy the way she fits into her arms this much. She should not be thinking about how to make sure this girl (who she just met) stays safe. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking about how it would feel to walk with her arm in arm down the cobbled streets. No thoughts of Jiwoo’s round, loud laugh. Slowly she disentangles herself from the smaller girl, gently prying her arms off of her waist.

Jiwoo looks up and there are still tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. If Sooyoung is being honest with herself she feels like Jiwoo is being a little dramatic. They were just cards, nothing could be that dangerous. Jiwoo, however, obviously felt otherwise. 

The girl looks up at Sooyoung and begins speaking. “Readers and their cards tend to form a bond. These cards are conditioned not only to me, but also to my emotions and now yours. The cards function off of your energy and manifestations of your fears and emotions. I do not feel comfortable reading the rest of your spread, but I can if you would truly like me to.”

Sooyoung looks at the girl’s blanched face and pleading eyes and cannot force herself to demand a continuation. She cannot make Jiwoo keep up the tiring business. “You don’t have to. It’s alright, this was more than enough information.”

Jiwoo nods, but she looks conflicted. Sooyoung takes one look at Jiwoo’s hands, which have not stopped trembling since she flipped the page of swords card, and grasps the girl’s wrist delicately. “How much do I owe you?” 

Jiwon gasps, and her face contorts into a look of confusion. “Nothing! I never even finished the spread, I couldn’t let you pay me.”

But the reader had obviously pushed herself out of her own comfort zone for this spread. Sooyoung couldn’t, in good conscience, not pay the girl. “How much do you usually charge?” 

Jiwoo looked sheepish as she ducked her head, mumbling “Around one dollar…”

One dollar wasn’t even enough to get her off the streets for the night. It definitely isn’t enough for a warm meal, or to turn a profit. With that in mind, Sooyoung pulls out a total of fifteen, crisp bills from her purse. It would be more than enough to keep her warm (and full) for a week. 

Eyes wide, Jiwoo shakes her head. “Miss Ha, I can’t take this. I didn’t finish the reading, and even if I had that is far too much!” The girl frantically pushes Sooyoung’s hand away, almost as if the money would burn her. 

“If you think this is too much,” Sooyoung begins, and Jiwoo is fervently nodding, “I could always take a few out. But, I won’t leave you with less than twelve.”

Jiwoo sighs, and takes the remaining cash. She looks unhappy with the development, and Sooyoung grins to herself. “I will see you next week, Jiwoo-ah. No skipping any meals!”

As she makes her way into the night, Ha Sooyoung has the sinking feeling that Jiwoo’s path may become irreversibly intertwined with hers. The moon gleams bright, and the cobble is almost as cold as the click of her heels. When she gets home, she sinks into a warm drawn bath and cannot get the delicate push of Jiwoo’s bones out of her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> note: the original $15 is close to like $380 in todays currency. the $12 that jiwoo ends up with is closer to like $290. and the $1 she usually charges is barely converted to $20.78 in todays currency.  
> i guess sooyoung is a sugar mommy now lol


End file.
